


Twice proposed

by AtPK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barduil Week Drabble: Proposal (Day 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice proposed

There was something slowly eating away at the corner of Bard’s mind, a niggling uncertainty that was starting to drive him to distraction. He had been dating Thranduil now for three years; three glorious years of bliss, tinged with only the occasional burst of tempers and tantrums; and Bard was still very much in awe of Thranduil’s traveling wardrobe.

They had laughed, they had loved, they had cried, they had argued; what they hadn’t done in all that time, was have … sex. Bard may have been considered a bit of a prude when it came to such matters, especially when he saw how freely others frequented the brothel’s on the edge of Dale, but he had always been of the mind that a person would only want to share that most intimate part of themselves with someone that they loved, and with someone that they knew loved them back.

His wife, may the gods protect her, had thought very much the same way; they’d had ‘the conversation’ one balmy summer evening, laying in the long reeds, after both having become rather amorous. It hadn’t been an issue at all. They has both happily waited and anticipated their wedding night.

What was bothering Bard now, was that he hadn’t had ‘the conversation’ with Thranduil. They had never once been amorous in that way, although Bard had felt it on many occasions and he was certain Thranduil had too. But nothing had ever come of it, and Bard didn’t know whether that was because Thranduil didn’t want him in that way, or because Thranduil was just waiting for him to make the first move.

Thranduil had just arrived in Dale for a brief sojourn, and Bard thought that now would be the perfect time to have 'the conversation’.

“Thranduil,”

***

Thranduil had felt Bard watching him from the doorway, a long few moments before Bard had actually spoken, and he’d warmed a little under the steady gaze. When Bard spoke however, there was a heaviness to his tone that made Thranduil pause.

Stopping from arranging his robes in Bard’s wardrobe, he turned to Bard, giving him his full attention.

“Is everything well, meleth nin?” They hadn’t seen each other in at least two weeks, due to another dire breakdown in trade agreements that had meant Thranduil’s needing to travel to far flung parts of middle earth. He sincerely hoped nothing had happened while he’d been away.

“Yes, love.” Bard reassured. “There’s just something I wanted to discuss with you.”

Thranduil didn’t feel much more settled by Bard’s words, and he sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the space beside him. Bard paused for a moment before joining him.

“What is it that’s troubling you, Bard?”

Bard took a deep breath and then blurted out. “Thranduil, I won’t have sex with you until we’re married.”

Thranduil stared at him, dumbstruck. Of all the things he might have expected Bard to say that had not been it. It was also a strange way around to phrase it.

“Yes, meleth nin, we will be married when we have sex.” He corrected, and Bard took his hand.

“I’m so glad you understand.”

Thranduil was once again left wrong-footed. He was about to question Bard’s strange behaviour further, when the meaning of Bard’s words settled in his brain.

“Are you saying that you wish to have sex with me?”

Bard looked intently into is eyes.

“Yes, I’d like that very much.” Bard murmured softly. “I’d like that very, very much.”

Thranduil felt his heartbeat quicken. He’d never been sure by mortal standards how much time was a reasonable amount of time to let pass before two people knew they wished to be bonded together. He’d never wanted to push the point in case he’d inadvertently scared Bard away by being too forward. But now it was Bard asking him.

“I would like that also.” Thranduil breathed, and gently reached out a hand to stroke Bard’s cheek. “When do you wish to - ?” he didn’t know how to finish the question without sounding crass, so he petered off and looked at Bard expectantly.

Bard looked a little like a deer scared by the careless step of a hunter just seconds before the arrow was leased.

“Well, I could get a ring, and then arrangements can be made. If you definitely wish to marry me, that is?”

“Yes, I do.” Thranduil replied earnestly. “But, why would we need a ring, my beloved?”

Now it was Bard who looked confused.

“So that we may be married.”

Thranduil was starting to see where the confusion may have been.

“Bard, how is it that your people get married?”

Bard took in a deep breath.

“Well, a ring is exchanged initially, and then there is a ceremony and vows are exchanged. ”

***

Thranduil started to laugh, deep and rich, and Bard tensed, not understanding what Thranduil could be finding so amusing.

“Why? How do your people get married?” Bard asked, defensive.

Thranduil once again stroked his cheek, this time leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“We get married by having sex.” he answered simply. “It is more of a spiritual bonding of souls.”

“Oh,” Bard replied, only then realising the meaning of Thranduil’s words. “So, basically, I just asked you to marry me, twice, in the space of a few minutes?”

Thranduil nodded. “I didn’t realise you were such a romantic.”

No, neither had Bard.

'The conversation’ hadn’t gone quite the way he had planned, but as he kissed Thranduil in the late afternoon light, he couldn’t have imagined a better way for it to have gone.


End file.
